Communications systems utilizing noise coded signals are well known and are particularly desirable because they exhibit immunity against self interference and jamming. In particular, one class of noise codes are known wherein pairs of coded signals termed "code mates" have autocorrelation functions so that when they are detected and the resultant detected outputs are linearly added, there is provided an impulse autocorrelation function meaning that there is an impulse output at a given time and a zero output at all other times. Such codes and systems utilizing such codes are typically shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,451, entitled, "Code Generator To Produce Permutations Of Code Mates", which issued to F. S. Gutleber, the present inventor, on Aug. 12, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,746, entitled, "Means And Method To Obtain An Impulse Autocorrelation Function", which issued to F. S. Gutleber on July 7, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,765, entitled, "System To Provide An Impulse Autocorrelation Function . . . ", which issued to F. S. Gutleber on Jan. 11, 1972. The teachings of these patents are meant to be incorporated herein by reference, since they provide a basis for the subject invention which will be described subsequently.
Prior art approaches to switching systems for performing line to line or group to group switching between multiple users have resorted to the use of frequency filters, time gates or space division switching. Such apparatus as a result has been found to be relatively complex, bulky and vulnerable to noise interference, cross talk, unauthorized interception and jamming.